Moral Education
by fembuck
Summary: Bellatrix teaches Narcissa what happens to bad girls.  BellatrixNarcissa, blackcest, femslash


**Title:** Moral Education

**Author**: Janine

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa

**Warnings:** Spanking, bad language

**Words:** 2108

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Summary:** Bellatrix teaches Narcissa what happens to bad girls.

-----

"No, Bella!" Narcissa cried as her older sister pulled her by the arm towards her bedroom. "No!" Narcissa screamed louder, her voice echoing in the large empty hallways. All her screams were for naught however since there was no one else in the house except Bellatrix and the house elves to hear her cries. "Please, Bella, please," Narcissa said, her voice quieter, begging and pleading now. "I promise I won't do it again," she continued her arm grasping aimlessly behind her trying to grab a hold of Bellatrix. "I promise, Bella, I promise. I'll be good. I'll be good, please don't," Narcissa continued as they entered Bellatrix's room.

However, before she could get another syllable out of her mouth Bellatrix shoved her roughly in the direction of the bed and Narcissa's legs bumped against the edge of the mattress sending her sprawling face down onto the quilted surface.

"Don't even think about moving," Bellatrix said pointing a finger at the blonde, staring at her hard for a second after she finished speaking before she walked briskly across her room to her desk. Bellatrix then stared at the surface for a moment before reaching out and swiping the books and quills she had on the surface onto the floor. "Get over here!" Bellatrix called looking over at Narcissa after the desk was cleared.

Narcissa stood up slowly straightening her robes before slowly walking over to where her sister was standing. She knew that taking her time as she was would probably only make Bellatrix even more upset, she was trembling and she just couldn't move any faster.

"You know what to do," Bellatrix said as Narcissa reached her.

Narcissa nodded, she did indeed know what to do. Moving past Bellatrix the blonde braced the palms of her hands on the smooth wooden surface of Bellatrix's desk and then bent over presenting her ass to Bellatrix.

"You brought this on yourself," Bellatrix said, her voice gentler than it hand been before now that Narcissa had quieted down and accepted her punishment. "You were a bad girl, weren't you?" Bellatrix asked reaching out for her sister, taking a hold of her robes and pulling them up her thighs to bunch at her hips exposing Narcissa's panties.

"Yes," Narcissa said her voice so soft that Bellatrix almost didn't hear her response.

"This is not going to be quick," Bellatrix said her voice loud and firm contrasting powerfully with Narcissa's tones. As she spoke the raven-haired girl removed her wand from her own robes and pointed them at her sister's raised ass.

Narcissa gasped at the sudden sensation of cool air on her nether parts as her underwear disappeared.

"You're always so cool," Bellatrix murmured wonderingly as she placed her hands on the soft, pale globes of Narcissa's ass, massaging the round mounds gently as she leaned over Narcissa, her hard tips of her nipples digging into Narcissa's back as she placed her lips beside her sister's ear. "Enjoy the sensation while you can. It's about to hot back there," Bellatrix murmured.

Narcissa shivered.

"Shh, Cissy, shh" Bellatrix soothed still leaning over her sister as Narcissa whimpered softly. "There's no need for all of that," Bellatrix continued. "It makes me think that you don't think that you should be punished," the raven-haired girl went on her voice hardening. "You don't think I'm being unfair do you, Cissy dear?"

Narcissa knew that there was only one answer to that question and didn't hesitate to give it.

"No," Narcissa breathed out. "I was bad. You're right to punish me. It's the only way I'll learn," she finished lifting her ass a tad higher as a peace offering.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Bellatrix said, her voice gentle and soothing again. "I think … seventeen should do it," she went on a moment later feeling Narcissa tense underneath her.

"S-s-seventeen?" Narcissa asked shakily.

"In honor of your upcoming birthday," Bellatrix replied a slightly warning edge to her voice. "It'll help remind you that with age comes responsibility," she went on patting Narcissa's bum. "I'm older than you, I know these things. Trust me, Cissy, one day you'll thank me for this."

"You're too good to me," Narcissa said softly though she wasn't entirely certain she managed to keep the sarcastic edge out of her voice.

Bellatrix pulled away from Narcissa's back and took a small step back. Once she was situated where she wanted to be she then looked down staring at her sister's fine pale bottom. It was truly a beauty to behold. She was going to enjoy giving it some colour.

Narcissa hissed, her head flying back and her eyes watering as Bellatrix's hand come down on her ass, the sound of flesh contacting flesh ringing throughout the bedroom, sounding again and again in Narcissa's ears and she struggled to regain her breath.

"One down, sixteen to go!" Bellatrix called out cheerfully. "It'll be over before you know it!"

Narcissa bit her lip and then quickly released it not wanting to risk biting through the flesh when Bellatrix spanked her again. Letting go of her lip, Narcissa took a deep breath and fought the instinct to look back at her sister incredulously. Her ass was already beginning to throb.

Bellatrix's hand came down hard across Narcissa's ass again causing the slim blonde to gasp audibly and her body to shake. Then before she could even fully catch her breath, Bellatrix's hand smacked her again, and again, and again in rapid succession, as Bellatrix spoke to her though Narcissa couldn't make out what she was saying between the stinging sensation on her ass and the sound of flesh slapping flesh assaulting her ears.

"Oh, gods, Bella, please!" Narcissa cried out as Bellatrix's hand smacked her again. She had lost count of how times she had been spanked, though she suspected she still probably had at least half to go. "I can't breathe," Narcissa said struggling to take in air as her chest heaved, her breath coming in harsh, rapid pants.

Bellatrix's hand paused in the air posed to strike. Her hand was beginning to sting a bit so she supposed that a slight pause in the proceedings wouldn't hurt. Besides she didn't want Narcissa passing out on her. That would be no fun at all.

Narcissa sucked in a breath as she felt Bellatrix's hands come to rest on her inflamed ass. The contact stung at first, but then began to feel good as Bellatrix's relatively cool hands soothed the hot throbbing in her ass in a little.

Narcissa sighed as her sister continued to massage her ass and shifted back trying to increase the contact.

Bellatrix leaned over Narcissa's back once more, her hands still on the blonde's bottom as she placed her lips against her ear. "This is supposed to be a punishment, Cissy dear," Bellatrix whispered though there was a playful edge to her voice and her lips curved up in a small smiled before she pressed her lips against Narcissa's cheek and kissed her way down to her neck.

"I know," Narcissa breathed out softly, pushing her ass back against Bellatrix again seeking out more contact. "I," she continued, her voice hitching momentarily as Bellatrix's fingers slipped between her legs. "I don't think I'm learning my lesson," Narcissa went on when she found her voice again, though it was shaky. "I think you should spank me some more. Drive the point home."

"I bet you do," Bellatrix murmured softly as her fingers explored between Narcissa's legs. The blonde was soaked, her juices clinging to the soft, downy hair between her legs and to Bellatrix's fingers as she ran them along Narcissa's slit. Her sister was so wet that as Bellatrix drew her hand from between her legs she could feel that the insides of Narcissa's thighs were slick with excitement as well.

Narcissa's lips quirked at that response, but she didn't turn around. Bellatrix had gone somewhat off script there for a moment but then again her body had gone off script as well. It just got harder and harder to control her body's reaction when she knew what was coming. The first time Bella had spanked her, she hadn't really started to enjoy it until almost the end. But after that she knew the pleasure that she would receive from these 'punishments' and the anticipation of what was to come had her creaming as Bellatrix dragged towards her room, her body already shivering before she'd even made it to the desk. So when the actual spanking started there was no way she could hold back her arousal.

Bellatrix's hand slapped against Narcissa's bottom mercilessly causing the blonde to cry out as her hips jerked forward.

"What do you say?" Bellatrix asked as her hand came down against Narcissa again.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa rasped sucking in a breath just in time to release it as Bellatrix's hand smacked her again. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I was a bad girl. Such a bad girl."

"And what are you going to do?" Bellatrix asked bringing her hand down once more.

"Be a good girl!" Narcissa cried out shoving her ass up into the air to meet the next crack of Bellatrix's hand. "I'm gonna be a good girl!"

"Who's good girl?" Bellatrix asked her eyes hooding as she pounded Narcissa's now cherry red ass once more.

"Yours Bella, I'll be your good girl!" Narcissa moaned her eyes rolling back in her head as Bellatrix rained smack after smack on her. "So good, all yours, good little girl for you."

"Of course you will be," Bellatrix responded inhaling deeply as she brought her hand down once again.

By that point the room was saturated with the smell of Narcissa's excitement and every time Bellatrix inhaled all she could smell was her little sister's pussy and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

"And what am I going to do?" Bellatrix asked her voice quivering with desire as they approached the end of Narcissa's punishment.

"Spank me," Narcissa whispered as she rotated her ass.

"Say again?" Bellatrix asked cupping her free hand over her ear as if she couldn't hear.

"Spank. Me," Narcissa hissed each word clearer though not necessarily louder than the first time.

"Really, Cissy, I'm going to have to insist that you speak up," Bellatrix replied smirking.

"I said, spank me!" Narcissa yelled. "Hit me like you care about my moral education!" Her voice was loud and clear with a brittle, hysterical edge to it. "Harder, Bella!" she cried, almost manic now that she had found her voice. "Don't be a pussy! Spank me!" Narcissa cried out, words coming out of her mouth that she was no longer entirely aware of. "Harder, Bella! Harder, please, harder, Bella …"

"Seventeen!" Bellatrix declared a few minutes later as Narcissa continued to encourage her in a series of ragged cries.

Narcissa trembled as Bellatrix's hands moved to her bottom again, her cool hands stroking the skin soothingly for a few minutes before Bellatrix leaned over Narcissa again and wrapped her arm around her waist, helping to support Narcissa who's shaking arms threatened to give out.

"Gods you're sexy," Bellatrix whispered into Narcissa's ear as she nuzzled her sister's cheek. "I want to fuck you raw so badly, Cissy. I'm so hot," Bellatrix continued her free hand drifting around Narcissa's waist to slip under her robes to her bare pussy. "I want you so bad I've leaked through and made my robes wet."

Narcissa moaned deeply at that pushing herself into Bellatrix's hand.

"Bed," Bellatrix ordered huskily, the ability to form complete sentences rapidly retreating from her as she ground her ass against her sister's cherry red ass, the friction making Narcissa gasp in pain and pleasure.

"No," Narcissa breathed squeezing her thighs against Bellatrix's hand trapping it between her legs as she pushed her ass into Bellatrix's pelvis. "Here," she continued unclamping thighs. "Do me here. Like this. Fuck me over your desk," Narcissa whispered feverishly, one of her hands moving between her legs to force Bellatrix's hand more firmly against her.

Bellatrix sighed, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as Narcissa words washed over her.

"By the gods, I love you," Bellatrix murmured reverently.

And then she pushed inside of Narcissa, impaling the slim blonde on three fingers before she began to roughly pump in and out of her.

Narcissa could do no more than moan as Bellatrix's fingers pistoned in and out of her, her fingers entering her with such force that Narcissa was sure she would find herself bruised in the morning which only made her moan louder.

Bellatrix tightened her arm around Narcissa's waist as her sister's pussy clamped down on her fingers drawing them further inside of her as her orgasm ripped through her. As Narcissa's body trembled, her hips humping Bellatrix's hand, tiny whimpers escaping from her throat, Bellatrix buried her face in Narcissa's neck, kissing her as the blonde finally began to come down from her orgasm.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Bellatrix asked once Narcissa had regained some of her strength.

"No," Narcissa breathed out turning around in her sister's arms before placing her hands on Bellatrix's hips and turning them around so that Bellatrix's ass was pressed up against the desk. "I think I should pray for forgiveness," Narcissa continued dropping to her knees in front of her sister and lifting up her robes.

"I think that would be best," Bellatrix sighed happily as she braced her hands on the desk behind her and spread her legs.

"Mmm," Narcissa sighed as she leaned into the intoxicating warmth at the apex of Bellatrix's thighs. "Really, one can never be too careful."

The End


End file.
